ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Dante Barnes
Dante Barnes is the latest Seattle rock musician to die a tragic death but returned to the city as a ghost. History A long time ago, Dante Barnes was part of a relatively unknown band that did okay. Dante was obsessed with writing a song stuck in his head. He described it as a dream he couldn't quite remember. The band kept on performing around around Seattle. Eventually, Dante met a woman named Shelly and the two started dating. Soon after, the band did a lot better and were booking gigs at famous night clubs and festivals. They were even in talks with record labels. The band toured and prospered. But Dante's obsession with his song caused friction with Shelly. Shelly walked out on Dante and swore he would never finish the song so long as he lived. About a year later, Dante Barnes spontaneously combusted onstage and burned to death while he was in the middle of introducing his newest song. He didn't scream and kept playing. Dante's last words were "Let me finish." DJ Fever (2012). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Issue #12" (2012) (Comic p.9-11). Dante was cursed through unconfirmed means to spread misery, fire, destruction, and death. Ray Stantz (2012). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Issue #12" (2012) (Comic p.11). Ray says: "One way or another-whether from a Hex or deal with a lesser demonic entity-this man's spirit has been cursed and damned. It is spreading misery and fire and destruction, and death." Over the years, Dante's ghost built up its P.K.E. levels until he was able to manifest. Egon Spengler (2012). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Issue #12" (2012) (Comic p.3). Egon says: "This combustion was hardly spontaneous, but it was in no way natural, I'm getting trace levels of P.K.E. that would've taken years to build up." Former band mate now DJ Fever believed Dante wanted to finish his song once and for all. Citizens of Seattle claimed to hear the faint echo of Dante's guitar solo, low-frequency vibrations, Winston Zeddemore (2012). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Issue #12" (2012) (Comic p.13). Winston says: "...this ghost is loud, right? So maybe it gives off low-frequency vibrations before it starts to manifest." floating throughout the streets. Soon after the echo was heard, a small fire would start. The fires became a concern after a Charon's Patisserie and Pequod's were decimated. The Ghostbusters were hired to look into the fires. Peter Venkman encountered the ghost and attempted to force it to fully manifest by singing. Instead, Dante lit Peter on fire and left King County. The Ghostbusters spoke with DJ Fever and got a list of places Dante could be drawn to. Eventually, they ended up in Pioneer Square where it historically burned to the ground in 1889. They engaged Dante and confined him by blasting his guitar then trapped him. The bust created a lot of publicity for Seattle. Two networks angled for exclusive location rights to shoot a miniseries about Dante and "Haunted Seattle" tour bookings soared. Powers Dante's ghost was not fully manifested enough to be directly confined in a Proton Stream. Egon Spengler (2012). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Issue #12" (2012) (Comic p.15). Egon says: "No good! He's too out of phase to ensnare!" The only aspect of Dante not out of phase was his guitar, the core element of his manifestation. Ray Stantz (2012). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Issue #12" (2012) (Comic p.16). Ray says: "I'd say that's the core element of this manifestation." Through his curse, Dante causes objects, people, and places to catch on fire. Classification While the aspect of unfinished business is a prime motivating factor in recurrent manifestations, the advent of fires was determined to be part of curse to spread death and destruction. Appearances IDW Comics *Ongoing Series **Ghostbusters Issue #12 **Ghostbusters: Total Containment References Gallery DanteBarnes03.jpg|A "long time ago" DanteBarnes01.jpg|Before his death DanteBarnes02.jpg|As a ghost DanteBarnes05.jpg|Fired at DanteBarnes06.jpg|Confined in Proton Streams DanteBarnes07.jpg|Trapped DanteBarnes08.jpg|In Containment Unit in Ghostbusters: Total Containment Category:Ghosts Category:IDW Characters